<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Merry Christmas by Jecari</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28218519">Merry Christmas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jecari/pseuds/Jecari'>Jecari</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Buddiemas 2020 [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>12 Days of Buddiemas (9-1-1 TV), Buddiemas 2020, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Morning, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:41:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28218519</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jecari/pseuds/Jecari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is nice, waking up next to his boyfriend, and today, it's even more special.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Buddiemas 2020 [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050329</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Buddiemas 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Merry Christmas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the 12th day of <a href="https://buddiemas.tumblr.com/">Buddiemas! </a></p>
<p>Prompt: First Christmas together</p>
<p>Beta'd by the amazing <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/the17stairs"> The17stairs</a>, thank you so much!</p>
<p>Hope you like it ♥</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eddie's half-awake when he feels warm lips on his neck. Eyes still closed, he stirs and turns around to face Buck, smiling. This is nice, waking up next to his boyfriend, and today, it's even more special. It's Christmas, a holiday that's all about family and now, Buck is part of Eddie's. He couldn't be happier. </p>
<p>"Merry Christmas," Buck smiles when Eddie finally opens his eyes. </p>
<p>Eddie's smile grows. "Merry Christmas."</p>
<p>He's leaning in to kiss Buck when a giggle stops him. Eddie instantly recognizes Chris' laughter and glances at the doorway. </p>
<p>"Merry Christmas," Christopher grins, stepping into the bedroom. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>